


Destined for you

by Lucyferina77



Category: Divergent - All Media Types
Genre: Adventure, Eventual Romance, F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-05-03
Updated: 2020-05-24
Packaged: 2021-03-01 16:54:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 12,752
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/23980399
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Lucyferina77/pseuds/Lucyferina77
Summary: Eris fanfiction.What if story. Tris gets a chance to prevent the war. Her only hope to save the city is to get Eric on her side. She only wanted for him to be her ally, what she didn't expect was to fall madly in love with him.
Relationships: Eric/Tris Prior
Comments: 12
Kudos: 107





	1. Prologue

**Author's Note:**

> AN: don’t own anything. Just thought that there aren’t enough fictions for Eric and Tris and wanted to add my own.

Prologue

She woke up with a start, she had been drowning in Jeanine’s water tank and that was the last thing she remembered.

Tris stood up and she realised that she was in her bed in her old Abnegation room. Looking down she noticed that her tattoo and her muscles had disappeared. Had she dreamt it all? Was it possible that Tobias and her being divergent and the war were just a bad dream?

She shook her head and exited her room to go to the bathroom. Her mother was getting out of her bedroom and Tris stopped dead in her track.Natalie Prior, her Dauntless mother, who had sacrificed her faction for love and her life for her, was there smiling and alive. “Beatrice, you are up early. I know that in a week's time you will have your aptitude test, but you shouldn’t stress too much over it.”

Tris’ eyes watered and only her iron will prevented her to run and hold her mother in her arms. “You know me mom, I always stress myself over something.” She kept walking and then entered the bathroom and closed the door behind her.

She grabbed the sink and stood there for the longest time, thinking that perhaps it had only been a very realistic dream. 

But what if it wasn't? What if she had a chance to change the outcome of what was to happen in two month’s time? 

What if this advantage gave her the chance to save her parents and all those innocent lives? 

What if she chose Dauntless again and brought Jeanine down without a war? What if she could save Will and Al?

The aptitude test was in a week, she had time to build her muscle up, she had the memory of it all. She now had the advantage to know how to trick the system. She could have her Dauntless’ results without being noticed and then she had time to think of a plan to bring Jeanine down.

She sighed and bit her lip, if she really was planning to do all that, she needed to focus on the key players. She needed to get help from someone from Jeanine’s side. 

Her mind brought forward hard grey eyes and strong features. Eric. He was the key, the youngest and most brutal Dauntless leader would be the asset to change it all. He was an Erudite transfer so he probably knew Jeanine from before, he had an insight in her mind that Tris needed if she wanted to beat the heartless woman at her own game. 

But what of Tobias? Tobias and Eric hated each other and she couldn’t be involved with one if she wanted the help of the other. Only thinking about giving up Tobias brought her to her knees, but what options did she have? 

If she gave him up she could save so many people. Tris knew that she wasn’t selfless enough to stay in Abnegation, but she loved her parents and she wanted to save the other divergents. Her mind was then made up. She was going to choose Dauntless and get close to Eric and together they were going to bring down that Erudite’s bitch.

During breakfast Tris watched her brother Caleb and felt the burning anger for his betrayal. He had behaved like the perfect son and then went and turned his back on their parents’ teachings. He was lucky that she didn’t have time to make him pay for his betrayal. She had a week to get some muscles so that she could pass the first stage of the Dauntless initiation program, plus she needed time to think how to get Eric attention. She needed to remember all their interactions and analyse everything they had said to each other so that she could reach his heart. Did he have one? She shrugged, only one way to find out.

The following week Tris trained in secret, push-ups, squats and when nobody saw her she ran for endurance. Then she practised all the fists, kicks and defensive moves from stage one. Luckily her clothes hid the changes that were going on in her body, she mentally trained herself to react like a Dauntless to situations that she would have approached as divergent. She could feel her strength raising, she was going to make it.

Her family didn’t suspect anything. In that week Tris cherished every moment she shared with her father and mother, she made memories to bring her comfort when she would be alone and quite possibly discouraged. 

She tried to distance herself from her love for Tobias, he needed to be only her trainer during initiation. That week she mourned the death of her relationship, she only hoped that her sacrifice would be enough to bring peace to Chicago.

The day of the aptitude test arrived sooner than she imagined and while waiting outside the room for her test she reviewed all she needed to do to not fail this test. 

The door opened and she entered inside confidently, she looked at Tori and smiled. Her tattoo of the hawk was very visible on her neck. “Your tattoo is beautiful.” She whispered softly.

Tori looked up and smiled back. “Thank you. I’m surprised that an Abnegation girl compliments me on something forbidden in her faction.”

Tris shrugged her shoulders. “Perhaps I’m not meant for my faction.”

“Only one way to find out Beatrice, please take a seat and let’s see how your test goes.” Tori said and then injected her with the serum.

A moment passed, and Tris stood for the second time in the school cafeteria, in front of a table in which she saw the two baskets. One basket had a chunk of cheese, the other a long knife. A woman's voice told her she must choose one.

Tris picked quickly the knife and suddenly the baskets disappeared and a massive dog started growling at her, teeth bared, and advancing menacingly. She had prepared herself for that moment for the whole week, before she lost her courage she jumped on the dog and cut his throat. The dog suddenly disappeared.

Tris found herself again on a bus, with all the seats taken. A man with a newspaper spoke to her, pointing to a headline of a newspaper and asked her if she knew the man in the photo. Tris shook her head and kept lying despite the man's insistence that she should tell the truth.

After a moment she opened her eyes and she was back in the test room.

Tori was looking at her seriously, for a moment Tris’ heart stopped, had she done something wrong? “What… what… what is my result?” She stuttered out.

“Dauntless. I find it hard to believe it, but that’s your result. If you choose my faction, come and visit me. I work at the tattoo’s shop.” Tori said and dismissed her.

Tris after thanking her she left, she decided not to wait for Caleb and for training she ran all her way home. She couldn’t believe that she had passed her first test and that she wasn’t risking to be found out as divergent. 

One down and many more to go. Now she just had to pick Dauntless the next day and start befriending Eric.

Only thinking about him she felt her blood turn cold, he was scary and ruthless, he seemed made of stone but at the same time in his eyes she could see a burning passion. He didn’t like stupidity, insubordinates or cowards and he usually didn’t like to be challenged. Tris had challenged him many times and she had noticed that he had snarled and growled at her but he had never hurt her physically until the scuffle during the attack in Abnegation. 

She admitted only then that had she not been fascinated with Tobias, she would have found Eric very attractive and more suited to her Dauntless and Erudite sides. She liked his strength and dedication to his role as a leader and she had even to admit that he had a really impressive body. She blushed then, now was not the time to develop a crush on Eric, she needed her mind to be focused on the endgame. Although if her only chance to get Eric's attention was to seduce him, she was not that adverse to the idea.


	2. 1.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tris chooses Dauntless again.

1.

Tris woke up with a gasp, her heart in her throat. She opened her eyes and she realised that she was in her bed in her Abnegation house. Her heart and her breathing stabilized, she was in her new reality where she could change everything. Her parents and her friends were still alive and it was up to her to save them.

At the choosing ceremony she was going to pick Dauntless, she was going to miss her parents even more but she didn't have a choice.

After a silent and frugal breakfast, the Prior along with the other families walked towards The Hub. Tris was brooding, her heart and her mind were at war. Soon she was going down a different path, she didn't know if she really could align herself with Eric and let go of Tobias. She shook her head, she needed to call him Four, he couldn't know that she knew about him.

The room of the choosing ceremony was how she remembered and she took place in the Abnegation sector waiting for her name to be called. She started biting her lip nervously and she was startled when her mother placed a hand on her leg. "It's your turn." Her mother whispered.

Tris stood up and walked slowly, this was it. She cut her hand with the knife and placed her hand quickly in the Dauntless' bowl. The murmurs behind her made her even more wary to turn around, but now she was Dauntless so she straightened her shoulders and turned towards her new faction.

At the end of the ceremony she started running to the train, and finally her heart felt free and in the right place. She was one of the first to get into the train and she stretched her hand to help Cristina. Her Candor best friend started babbling like the first time and Tris left herself drift into a content state of mind. Too soon they arrived at the roof and she took Cristina's hand and together they jumped.

This time she took the time to study Eric, standing proudly on the edge of the building. His Dauntless speech brought her a sense of nostalgia, she ardently hoped that this time her experience was going to be different. More enjoyable.

Eric's voice boomed. "Who is going to jump first?"

She smiled. "Me." She said confidently and started walking towards him, never taking her eyes off from his.

He raised his pierced eyebrow and smirked. "Never imagined a Stiff as the first jumper."

He jumped down from the edge and unexpectedly offered her his hand. Tris took it and she felt a spark there. She kept her hand in his his longer than needed, then she turned her head and jumped down without making a sound.

She was not prepared when Four pulled her out of the net. His eyes met hers with curiosity. "Did Eric push you?"

She shook her head and whispered "My name is Tris."

He smiled at her and then shouted. "Tris is the first jumper."

Walking away from Four she wasn't prepared at the sense of loss. At the same time the chemistry she had felt with Eric had made her feel uneasy.

After everyone had jumped, the non-faction initiates were taken to the room that they were going to share.

She noticed the Dauntless clothes on her bed for her to change into.

In all the stress of redoing it all again Tris had forgotten that she had to share a dormitory with Peter. His voice already grated on her nerves.

She heard him snigger. "What are you waiting for Stiff, take your clothes off! Ah, I forgot that your Stiff upbringing will prevent you from showing your body to us."

A fire burned inside Tris, her body had gotten fit in the last week and the first initiation had helped her being less self conscious. She turned towards him and slowly she picked the hem of her dress and quickly took it off. She faced him and the others in just her bra and panties.

Very slowly she picked the black shirt and put it on, still looking Peter straight into his eyes, then she put the black trousers on. "Were you saying something about my upbringing Peter?" she sneered.

He was the first to lower his eyes.

She was shaken off the confrontation when she noticed that Eric was watching her from the door with an intensity that made her stomach flutter. He had seen it all. The blush on her cheeks intensified.

He smirked then. "Now we know that we can't call you Stiff, Stiff. Everyone wear the new clothes and come with me for a tour of the place."

Tris walked towards him and waited for the others to change.

"You pulled out quite the show, Tris." He growled. "I will have to keep an eye on you. You actually have muscles, this is not an Abnegation body."

Tris felt goosebumps all over her body at his seductive voice and she felt that perhaps she had exaggerated with her stunt. Peter had the capacity of making her lose focus. She needed to do better.

"I wanted to be Dauntless for a long time, I trained to be ready and fit for it." She whispered back.

His hand touched her back,caressing it slowly. Tris resisted the urge to move away or closer, at the moment she wasn't sure what she was feeling. "You have done a good job then, I can see that you are fit."

He then moved away and led all of the initiates for the tour before leaving them at the Cafeteria.

Tris walked with Cristina, her Candor friend talked for both of them and that gave Tris the time to think about her interaction with Eric. The first time it had been Four that led them around, something had already changed.

She didn't want to be hopeful, but perhaps she had already caught Eric's eyes. She wasn't sure if the way he had approached her was making her uncomfortable or not, she just hoped that he wasn't going to be in her fear landscape.

Tris sat with Cristina, Al and Will at Four's table. She heard the exchange between Cris and Four but she didn't speak with him. She wanted to avoid any confrontation or socialisation. At the end of the dinner she felt two rough hands on her shoulders and Eric's face appeared between her and Four's. "Hey Four, Max wants to see you in his office after dinner."

Tris was aware of his warm hands and nothing else, it was strange how she had never seen Eric touch anyone and now he was always with his hands on her. She gulped trying to take a breath. Her mind was all over the place, what was happening? Why hadn't she ever noticed how explosive her reaction to Eric was?

When he took away his hands, Tris started breathing again.

Four looked at her and whispered. "Don't let Eric bother you. He knows how Stiffs don't like to be touched. He is playing with you."

Tris shrugged her shoulders. "I'm not bothered but thanks." She then stood up and left. She didn't like that as usual Four was jumping to conclusions without knowing all the facts. Perhaps Eric was just trying to see if she had a breaking point or maybe he liked her. Only time would tell.


	3. 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> First day of training

2.

Tris woke up at six, like every other morning. Yesterday night Eric had showed them the gym and told them that they could use it anytime they wanted. So she splashed some cold water into her sleepy face and then ran to train some more.

As soon as she reached the gym she felt that she wasn't alone, but she didn't see anyone. As usual a few laps would help her to warm up. She started feeling her body answering to her, it was going back to how it used to be after initiation.

During the second lap she felt someone behind her and after a moment a flash surpassed her. She would recognise that body anywhere, Eric was unmistakable. She felt a smile worming its way on her face and she pushed herself faster to keep up with him. When she reached him, he turned his dark eyes on her and she winked. Then shoot forward to be first to end the lap. When she stopped to breathe and stretch, he approached her with a smirk. Not a malicious one, but not a smile either.

"You are quick, Stiff. What are you doing here at this ungodly hour?" He grunted, looking more sleepy and tired than her.

She smiled and teasingly replied. "I could ask you the same."

He glared trying to look intimidating, but Tris laughed. He looked a sight with his hair mussed by the run, he was really handsome looking less than perfect. "I just feel like I need to train harder than the others because I'm smaller and I need some advantage in the fights."

At that moment he wasn't scary at all. He grumbled passing a hand through his hair. "Yeah, during the fight you need to move faster than your opponent. Remember to watch the other fights, at the beginning the initiates tend to have some quirks that give away their fighting style. Once you can read their moves, you just have to go for the kill."

Tris was surprised by his suggestions, freely given but very insightful. "Thank you. It actually makes sense. I hope I can keep up in a fight."

Eric's eyes zeroed on her then and he took her by surprise when he grabbed her arm in his hands. Tris felt like a trapped bird, her heart beating faster. How was it possible that his nearness made her feel this way?

She watched him flex her harm. He seemed concentrated. "You might want to train a lot on the punching bag." He let go of her arm and after a moment he kneeled in front of her and touched her leg. Tris felt her blush intensifying. She wasn't feeling uneasy, it was more a heath starting from where he was touching her spreading all over her body.

Eric looked up and when their eyes met, she knew he was in turmoil too. She had never seen him more human. He reluctantly let her leg go and cleared his throat. "You should use your legs, the muscles there are stronger. Pay attention to all Four's suggestions, he is good at his job."

She bit her lip then, a sign that she was nervous and saw his eyes darken. She let go of her lip and nodded at him. "I should go. Training will start soon." She turned and ran away before something, that she wasn't ready for, happened.

The scary thing was that his apparent interest in her wasn't one sided.

The Abnegation Tris, the one who had arrived the first time, had been attracted to the least dangerous man, Tobias. But the new Tris, the one with a more jaded heart and with less innocence, could see that someone wild and unpredictable like Eric was a challenge that could tempt her very much.

After a shower and some food, all the initiates moved to the training room. Tris liked to be able to pick up a gun again in her hands. She tried not to look like she had ever touched one before. Then she heard Four's explanation of how to shoot and then turned her eyes on the target. She concentrated on the center of it, she opened her leg a bit for equilibrium. Then she slowed her breathing, all around her everyone was shooting but the sounds seemed to come from afar. She was centering herself, then very slowly she pulled the trigger and she hit the target right at the center. She then proceeded to unload the whole gun on the target.

"Not bad for a Stiff. Not bad at all." A whisper near her ear made her almost jump. Turning around she met Eric's eyes, so dark almost looking black. "You are a fast learner. Keep up the good work."

They stared at each other for a time that seemed longer than it actually was, it looked like neither of them was ready to move away.

A throat cleared near them and broke the moment.

Four was watching Eric with anger. "Have you finished bothering my initiate? Don't you have leadership stuff to do?"

Eric moved swiftly in front of Four. He was vibrating like a wild animal ready to attack his prey. "Careful Four, I'm your leader also. Show some respect." With that he glanced at Tris and then turned and walked out of the room.

Cristina next to her whispered. "I hope I'm never going to be on Eric's bad side. That was scary."

Tris nodded at Cristina's comment and bit her lip, she couldn't agree with Cristina though. Eric's anger was magnificent to watch, he was a true Dauntless.

She wondered what had made someone so passionate about his faction send them all to slaughter innocent people.

Four barked to get back shooting and until lunch Tris concentrated only on shooting.

After lunch, Four started teaching them about fighting. The next day they were going to fight and hopefully she might even win. She was disappointed when Eric didn't show up, but she knew he might be still furious with Four.

Tris scowled at her punching bag and beat it up forcefully. She was going to win all the fights, she couldn't wait to kick Peter's ass. She was trying to avoid him at all costs but she knew he hadn't liked her stunt and was out for her blood. Perhaps her best chance was to win him over to her side, but he was too much of an egoistic self absorbed prick to be swayed.

After dinner she accepted Cristina's offer for a makeover and after wearing a black short dress, pulling her hair down and wearing eyeliner, she followed Cris, Al and Will to the tattoo shop. Tori recognised her right away and offered her a free tattoo. The first time she had chosen the three ravens, but this time around she wanted something else first.

"I would like a Phoenix, rising out of her ashes." She told Tori.

The tattoo artist liked her idea and Tris picked a spot on her back right under the neck. "It's going to be gorgeous Tris, I didn't know you had in you to be a true Dauntless."

Tris smiled. "I didn't know it either." It was actually better this second time around, she knew how to go about trials and sims and she had a purpose. "But I love being here."

After the tattoo they walked together to the pit, everyone was mingling. Tris noticed Four drinking with his friends and turned away before he called her there like the previous time, in a different universe.

"Stiff, come here!" Eric's voice boomed from the other side. Cris, Will and Al looked uneasy.

She turned to look at them. "Don't worry about me, I will catch up with you later."

Looking relieved her friends left her, she turned and walked towards Eric.

He had left his friends and was resting his back on a stoned wall. She walked closer and after a moment of hesitation she rested her back to the wall too next to him.

Her face turned to look at his. His dark grey eyes were flickering with suppressed amusement.

She shivered under his undiluted attention. "You really should stop calling me Stiff. I have a name." She retorted.

He smirked. "You really look beautiful tonight… Tris."

Tris felt her heart in her throat and fire flowing in her veins. The way he said her name was sinful. She didn't reply with words because she wasn't sure she wouldn't make a fool of herself.

Eric's smirk widened, he then took a stay lock of her blond hair and twirled it around his finger. Tris didn't know if she could bear that kind of chemistry between them. "Are you a witch, Tris?" He whispered and he was so close that she could feel his breath on her face. "You are getting under my skin."

Tris exhaled the breath she was keeping. In that moment if he kissed her, she would have just surrendered completely. She was actually craving his enticing lips on hers.

They were interrupted again by Four.

"Tris, corfew is in five minutes. You'll be punished if you aren't in the dormitory." Four snarled.

Tris sighed and without looking at Eric, she moved away from him and passing next to Four she bumped his shoulder hard and kept walking.

Later in her bed she wondered what would have happened if Four hadn't interrupted her and Eric.

Part of her was still reeling at the way she was reacting to Eric and part of her was scared that she was getting too close to him. What if he wasn't going to help her? Was she able and willing to kill Eric if she had to choose between him and her family? The scariest thing was that she wasn't able to answer that question truthfully.


	4. 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric and Tris’ relationship starts.
> 
> A.N.: I’m looking for a beta, mostly to have a second point of view.

3.

Tris woke up again at six and even if she was unsure of her feelings, she knew that she was craving to see Eric. She walked to the gym for her usual laps and wasn't surprised when she saw that he was there too.

They nodded at each other and then started running together at a slow pace. It was peaceful and at the same time exciting that they could share that silence without it being uncomfortable.

They trained in silence, each probably lost in their thoughts. Perhaps about each other. Then when they were turning a corner, she felt him catching her arm and pulling her behind a pillar. She looked up in time to see his dark grey eyes looking intensely at her.

His mouth slowly got near her ear. "There aren't cameras right here. It's a blind spot."

He gazed at her then he moved closer, his mouth was getting closer to hers. Tris wasn't scared, he was giving her the time to move away if she wanted, and that made her trust him. Beside She knew in that moment that she didn't want to be anywhere but there. Tris' breath stopped and her eyes widened when he placed his warm and soft lips on hers. Without hesitation she opened her mouth, letting his tongue in. Their tongues intertwined together and battled for dominance.

Tris found herself thinking that he kissed like a true Dauntless.

Tobias had kissed her a few times, but this was something else. She tangled her hands in his hair and pulled him closer. Eric moved away for a moment and then he was back with his mouth on hers. His hands were roaming her body like they owned it and Tris let him do it. For once fear of intimacy was the furthest thing on her mind. Suddenly his lips left hers and she felt them trailing down reaching her throat, biting on her pulse joint. She arched her back and swiftly his body was pressed on hers. She could feel him hard between her legs, it was the first time. Never had she been so close to a man.

She was lost in the sensations that his hard body was evoking and a moan escaped her mouth. His response was a growl that vibrated inside her.

She had never felt anything like this before. His lips, his tongue, his fingers, his body made her feel wild and invincible. She knew she wanted more, but she was aware that it wasn't the right time or place. She sighed softly and she felt him stop his ministrations and take a deep breath. His eyes met hers, she could see he looked almost drank. It made her inside melt even more the idea that someone like him wanted her that much.

He chuckled. "That's what I wanted to do yesterday if we hadn't been interrupted."

She blushed and laughed, breaking the sexual tension between them. She shook her head trying to clear it from the fog that their kissing had caused. She was really not happy when she realised that she had to leave. "I need to go Eric. I don't want Four to walk on us again."

He shook his head letting her go. "Be careful in the fight today. Tomorrow night we have something fun planned. You need to be at your best."

Tris knew that they were going to play capture the flag, but feigned not knowing it. "I will do my best, will you be seeing my fight?"

He passed a hand in his hair nervously. "I don't know if I can watch someone trying to beat you to a pulp without killing him."

She was surprised by his words and touched as well. "You're not what I was expecting. I like what I see."

He smirked then. "Right back at you. You better leave before I change my mind and drag you to my apartment to finish what we just started."

Tris blushed, for as much as she would enjoy being alone with him in a bedroom, she knew she wasn't ready for it. "I will see you later then."

He nodded and let her walk away from him.

After breakfast the initiates were entering the training room when Four put a hand on Tris' shoulder and stopped her. He looked at the others and said. "Start with the warm up. Tris stay here."

Tris stayed silent and didn't meet his eyes. She hoped he didn't want to speak about her and Eric's relationship.

"Tris, look at me." He said commandingly. She looked up, straight into the blue eyes of the man that she had loved in another life. "You need to stay away from Eric. He is dangerous."

She took a deep breath and replied. "I don't think it is any of your business Four." She remembered well that he didn't like to be contradicted.

He walked closer to her and she took a step back. At her reaction his eyes hardened. "I'm making it my business Tris. You lived a sheltered life until now, you have no idea of what he wants from you."

Tris sneered and walked closer to him, before losing her courage she spit out. "I hope he wants from me what I want from him." And with that she entered the training room without waiting for him to follow her.

Four entered the room with a mutinous look and without any warning started the fights. Luckily she had been assigned a fight with Myra. She won the fight easily, the other girl couldn't even swing a fist at her.

Tris studied all the other initiates and memorized all their quirks. She knew she couldn't beat Edward and Al yet, but she thought she could hold her own against the others.

The rest of the evening was uneventful, Tris didn't see Eric anywhere and went to bed disappointed. She hoped that during the night of capture the flag, Eric would pick her first. She really didn't want to spend the night with Four.


	5. 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tris tries to understand where Eric stands on divergents

4.  
The next day Tris surprisingly woke up later than usual and she felt disappointed that she couldn’t go for a run with Eric. She hoped he didn’t think that she had been scared by yesterday’s kiss.

She was surprised to realise that she wasn’t scared at all. All she could think about were Eric’s lips and hands on her, and the feelings he evoked in her. She felt that they were in tune with each other and that she could trust him to stop if she asked. 

With Tobias the difference had been for both of them their strict upbringing, they weren’t prepared to act on their feelings for each other and there was the guilt of physical pleasure without the commitment of a wedding.

Eric was more experienced and confident in his body and skills, and that made him more dangerous and more enticing at the same time. Tris had not been prepared to be attracted to him, and she didn’t know what she would do if he really believed in hunting divergents. She knew that she had to up her game with Eric, she needed to push him to talk about his beliefs. While playing capturing the flag, if he picked her, she was going to use an Erudite’s approach and see how he reacted to it.

Tris followed Cris to the Cafeteria for breakfast, they went to sit at their usual table. She was startled when Eric sat next to her. She looked at him and he smirked and drawled. “See something you like, Stiff?”

Tris chuckled and decided to play his game. She didn’t know why he made her feel so confident and at ease with herself. She moved closer to him, his eyes darkened. “Yes, Eric. There is something I really like...” She whispered and while his eyes widened she added. “That chocolate muffin on your plate.”

Eric’s laugh warmed her, it felt like liquid fire flowing in her veins. “I can trade it for your blueberry’s one.” He replied.

Tris picked hers up and plopped it into his plate, and then quickly stole his. 

He took the muffin and stood up, Max was calling him. He nodded at her and left.

Tris turned towards Cristina and she saw her friend’s shocked face. She blushed and bit her lip.

Cris whispered. “Have I just seen you flirting with Eric? Let me tell you Tris, I would never in a million years imagined you might like someone like him.”

Tris shrugged her shoulders. “We were just talking, Cris.”

Cris shook her head. “Have you seen the way he was looking at you? He would have rather eaten you than the muffin.”

She blushed and then laughed nervously. “Cris, I’m a Stiff. I wouldn’t know what flirting was even if it bit me in my ass.” She then stood up and waited for her friend to do the same, they had to go to the training room. She then heard Cris sniggering. “He probably would bite you, if you ask him nicely.”

Tris growled at Cristina‘S words. “Cris, I’m going to kill you.” Cristina laughed and started running with Tris right behind her.

Their mood turned serious when they looked at the board and saw who they were going to fight with. Cristina got Edward and Tris got Drew. They wished each other luck and the fights started.

Cristina unfortunately lost her fight, but it looked like she was going to recover quickly. Tris’ fight started, she was fighting with all her strength. Drew was taller and more muscular, but he was slower than her. He got a few punches on her before she kicked him right in the stomach and before he could recover she kicked him again. When he fell, she kicked him again and again until Four stopped the fight.

Four’s disapproving look didn’t dampen the elation at having won a fight with someone apparently stronger than her. If Four didn’t approve, it meant she was probably fighting more the way Eric would have, that made her feel even more connected to the ruthless leader. In a real fight you either kill or get killed, Tris had decided long ago that she would be the one standing at the end, and that made all the difference.

The day continued with more fights and training on shooting. Four told them that the next day they were going to use knives. Tris hoped that Al would be able to throw at least one or two knives on the target. 

After dinner Tris decided to retire early, she wanted to have at least a few hours of sleep before the game. She was sleeping soundly when all of the sudden a group of Dauntless including Four and Eric woke them all up and after announcing that they were going on field trip, they shouted at them to be ready in five minutes.

Tris had been sleeping fully clothed so she was the first one to emerge from the dormitory. Eric and Four were Glaring at each other and then both looked at her with an intensity that made her feel anxious. They looked like two dogs fighting over a bone, and unfortunately, she was the bone.

When the other initiates got out, they were all told to grab guns containing paintballs, and once they boarded the train, Four told them they would be dividing into teams and playing capture the flag, a true Dauntless tradition.

Tris was very agitated, but she recalled that Eric had chosen first. 

Eric told Four to pick first, but he replied he didn’t need any advantage. Eric’s smirk reminded her of a cat who ate the canary, he had used Four’s stubborn streak to be the first to start picking. Tris admired his strategy.

“I want the Stiff.” Eric growled. Four’s glared. ”I bet you do.” He snarled. 

Tris moved next to Eric and whispered in his ear. “Pick fast and lean people.” He looked at her questioningly. She knew the previous time he had picked bulky and strong initiates and had lost ruinously. 

Four picked Edward and then Eric picked Uriah. The two team captains went on dividing the initiates with Four looking more confused by the minute at Eric’s choices so different from his usual style.

When it was time to jump, Eric whispered in her ear. “I hope you know what you are doing. I want to win this fucking game.” She whispered back. “Trust me, I have a plan.”

Her team started to discuss various strategies, until Tris suggested the plan that had won her the flag the previous time. Everyone then turned to Eric, he had a pensive look on his face and then he nodded. “Tris’ strategy seems the best. Me, Tris and Uriah will be the ones to get the flag while the others will take down our opponents. Let’s get up on the tower, behind us, with no light on, and let’s see if we can detect where they put their flag.”

They observed that the other team had placed the flag on the Ferris wheel, they divided themselves into small groups and started running. At the wheel, the other team started shooting. Eric’s voice boomed. “Tris let’s go up! Uriah cover us!”

Tris and Eric started climbing until they reached the top. Tris spotted where the other team was hiding their flag and picked it up. She and Eric were too high up to be seen, she wanted to climb down, but Eric stopped her.

He looked at her seriously. “That was a serious kick-ass strategy. If I didn’t know better, it would easily pass for an Erudite’s plan.”

She bit her lip nervously. “Everyone has a bit of other factions inside, don’t you think?”

He sighed and passed a hand nervously through his hair. “I wouldn’t express those kind of thoughts out loud. You might be suspected of being divergent.”

“Divergent? Do really people like that exist?” She whispered back.

He nodded. “Look Tris, it’s not the right time to talk about this topic. Let’s meet tomorrow after dinner near the Chasm. There’s a hidden room nearby where there are no cameras. We will talk then. Now come here.”

Tris walked to where he was and she was shocked when he pulled her in his arms and placed his lips on hers. They kissed intensely and as quickly as it started the kiss ended. “Let’s get down before they launch a search party.”

When they finally touched the ground, Eric’s team started celebrating while Four’s team glared all the way back to the Dauntless’ headquarters. Tris went to bed thinking that the next day Eric would disclose some precious informations about Jeanine’s plan. It was the chance she had been waiting for to see if he really could be swayed.


	6. 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric and Four have a disagreement

5.

Tris woke up early, but when she got out of the dormitory she bumped into Four. 

“What are you doing out at this time, Tris?” He said angrily.

“I’m going to the training room, I enjoy training when there isn’t anyone around.” Tris replied calmly, she didn’t like the way he was looking at her.

Four shook his head , and snarled. “Do you take me for a fool? I also work in the control room Tris. And I know that you meet Eric in the gym. I’m not going to allow this to go on.”

Tris glared. “He likes to train, it’s not like we agree to meet there, we just find each other there. And as I’ve already told you, it isn’t any of your business.”

Four advanced on her, she took a step back, but she found the wall. Four trapped her there, and advanced closer with his face. “And I've already told you that I was going to make it my business.”

“Step back, Four. You’re too close.” She spat.

Four’s eyes narrowed and then his expression changed. He whispered softly. “What do you like about him? I don’t understand, you are so nice and brave...”

Tris was going to reply, but before she could answer she saw Four being pushed away from her. Eric placed himself between them. “Which part of step back haven’t you understood Four? If I see you disrespecting her wishes again I will report you to Max.”

Four sneered. “What are you doing here Eric? Perhaps I should report you to Max. Getting involved with an initiate isn't proper.”

Eric growled. “Max knows that I like Tris, and I don’t have a say in her scores. She knows that too, if you suspected her of wanting to be with me to get an advantage, she isn’t that type of girl.” Then he smirked. “Are you pissed that she likes me and not you?”

Tris was not expecting for Four to throw himself on Eric, the two started punching and kicking each other.

“She will see that you’re a fucking monster.” Four spat.

Eric shouted. “Don’t hold your breath for her to change her mind!”

The noise brought the other initiates out. Eric and Four were fighting heatedly, they were a magnificent sight to watch. She wasn’t worried for either of them, they could both hold their own.

Cristina walked where Tris was watching the fight. “What’s going on? What are they fighting for?”

Tris bit her lip, and glanced at her friend. “Me.”

Cristina’s eyes widened, and then she smirked. “Really? Do they both like you?”

Meanwhile, the fight was getting out of control and Max arrived just in time to stop them from hurting each other. “You two, my office! Now!” He roared looking murderous.

Eric and Four followed Max, while Tris and the others went to breakfast.

Cristina tried to pry some more information out of Tris, but she kept her mouth shut. She was thinking about the confrontation, and she was reeling at the idea that Eric had told Max that he liked her. 

Had she really gotten under his skin that much? Part of her was scared by Eric’s interest going that deep, but the bigger part of her was absolutely elated. She was as well worried that Four’s interest in her was going to interfere with her and Eric’s relationship, she didn’t know how to discourage Tobias. 

She knew that the first time she and Tobias had met the attraction had been mutual and deep, she still liked him, but the emotions that Eric had awakened in her had been so intense that she could not really fathom to give Eric’s up for Tobias.

After breakfast all the initiates walked to the training room, some were wondering if Four was going to be there. It was a surprise to see both Four and Eric, looking still quite furious with each other but at a respectable distance. Tris kept her head down, and stayed on the back of the group trying not to catch anyone’s attention.

The training that day was going to be again target practice, but this time with knives instead of guns. Four was still in a terrible mood, but he explained very accurately how to proceed with it.

Tris tried a few times the movements of throwing the knives and then like the first time she hit the target. After a bit of practice, everyone managed to hit their targets at least once except for Al. Tris sighed, she knew what was going to happen, and sadly was prepared for Eric’s outburst at Al’s cowardice and subsequent refusal to retrieve the knives while everyone was still throwing them.

As punishment, Eric told him to stand in front of the target while Four was going to throw knives at him, if he flinched he would become factionless. Tris had to think fast, if Al stayed, eventually he would kill himself. He wasn’t made for Dauntless. With difficulty she decided not to take Al's place. 

Four threw the first knife and Al flinched. Tris was heartbroken to see her friend leave, but at least Al was going to live, and Peter would be down to one helper if he decided to try again to kill her.

The practice on the targets went on even in the afternoon, and by dinner’s time everyone was feeling confident with them.

Tris, Cris and Will talked about Al’s departure, and they all agreed that he probably would have not made it to the end of the initiation. She still wondered why he had actually left his faction at all.

After dinner she told her friends that she wanted to go seeing Tori, and they let her go by herself. She instead went to the Chasm to meet Eric.

He was already there and motioned for her to come closer, when she arrived she noticed a door behind him. He pressed a button, and they entered inside. 

The room was small and had only a piece of furniture, a worn out sofa. Eric and Tris sat on it, he placed his arm around her shoulders and pulled her closer. She closed her eyes and laid her head on his chest.

He chuckled. “This morning me and Four gave you quite the show.”

Tris pinched the bridge of her nose. “Really Eric I had it all under control, was it necessary to goad him that much?”

“He was too close to you. I don’t deal well with someone touching what’s mine.” He said seriously watching for her reaction.

Tris blushed. “Am I yours?” She whispered watching his grey eyes flicker with warmth and darkness at the same time.

“Would you like to be?” He replied.

She bit her lip and stood up. He was too close and she couldn’t think when he was holding her. She started pacing back and forth. “I should have told you that I’m not your property.” She said, glancing at him. “But what you said made me feel… you are really bad for my mind. I cannot think straight when you are close to me.” She huffed and sat back next to him.

“I still wonder why you would choose someone like me when you can have number boy.” He said seriously, still watching her with an intensity that made Tris’ heart beat faster.

She had wondered the same thing, they were both handsome, strong and brave. However, Eric was more. More intense, more breathtakingly handsome, more fun to be around, more challenging. He was just more. She didn’t know how to express this concept with words without giving away how much she liked him. “Because… because you make me feel safe and at the same time not safe at all. I don’t know if it makes any sense.” She answered.

He smiled then. “I understand what you’re saying.”

She smiled back. “Ok.”

He then turned serious again. “Tris, we need to talk about divergents.”

And with his words the mood turned deadly serious.


	7. 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Eric and Tris talk about divergents.

He then turned serious again. “Tris, we need to talk about divergents.”

And with his words the mood turned deadly serious.

6.

Tris nodded, and looked up at him. She wanted him to be the first one to speak.

“What do you know about them?” He asked seriously.

She shrugged her shoulders. “I heard that they don’t conform to just one faction. That they are considered dangerous.” She didn’t like to lie to Eric about how much she knew about them, but she didn’t have any other option.

He sighed. “‘Tris, what I’m about to tell you, must remain in this room. Divergents are people that are sierums’ resistant. This wouldn’t be a problem if every faction didn’t need its members to be tested with them. Divergents are dangerous because they can lie in Candor, they are aware during fear simulations in Dauntless, and they don't behave peacefully if dosed in a peace serum in Amity. And I don’t want to get started about Erudite various serums. Do you see what is the problem with that?”

Tris was shocked. It was the first time someone had been so open and forward about divergents, she now was seeing the problem that people like her could create in this society. She was divergent and she didn’t want to cause problems, but what if one divergent did want power? In the right place and faction, he would be unstoppable. 

“Yes, I understand, but what are their options then? What if someone is born and is divergent?” She whispered.

Eric took her chin in his hand, and met her eyes. “Are you divergent Tris?”

She had two choices, either she was going to trust him or she wasn’t. “What if I was? Would you report me?”

Eric stood up from the sofa, and started pacing. He looked very agitated. “Shit! Fucked if I do, fucked if I don’t!” He roared. “Are you really?” He whispered looking very distressed.

Tris wanted to trust him desperately, but she knew he was on Jeanine’s side. Would he really switch sides for her? She bit her lip, looking into his now hunted eyes and nodded.

Eric turned away from her, and Tris felt her world crumble around her. He was going to betray her, and his betrayal would hurt more than anything else.

He turned again towards her, and went to kneel in front of her. He then took her hands in his, and brought them to rest on his heart. “I could never report you Tris. Until now you’ve been under the radar, you even managed to pass undetected in the attitude test. I want to know how you managed that. However, I will keep you safe, I will find a way to protect you.”

“Is something going on Eric? My family felt that something was brewing, something big. Is it about divergents?” She asked him, trying to see if he was going to divulge Jeanine’s plan.

He closed his eyes. “Your family is in Abnegation. Damn, for a moment I thought I just had to protect you.”

“Protect me from what?” She insisted.

“The Erudites are planning to overthrow the Abnegation faction from power. They want to use the Dauntless faction as an army to do their bidding. They promised to share power with us, so we are siding with them.” He finally revealed.

Tris exhaled the breath that she had been keeping, he really cared about her. She felt tears pooling in her eyes, she had given up everything and anyone else gambling on him to do the right thing, and he had. He cared and he was going to help her. “But… I’m sure many Dauntless won’t agree to fight for the Erudite faction... ” She said.

He swore. “You are too damn smart. There is a serum that will make Dauntless’ soldiers obey every order they are given. They will all be basically under a sim.”

“Eric, this is a monstrous plan. You cannot agree with it, there must be another way to share power. I agree that all the factions should have a say in the government, but in this way only Erudites will gain something out of it.” She said heatedly. “We must stop this madness Eric, you are a leader. We can stop it. Together….” 

Eric sighed and looked down. “You are asking a lot of me. You assume that I’m braver than I actually am.”

“Eric, I’ll be at your side. You are brave, you’re Dauntless. I know it’ll be difficult, but you can do it. We just need a sound plan. You’re the one that says faction before blood. Your faction must come first.” She asserted with sincerity and belief.

He was still kneeling in front of her, she pulled him into a hug, and he placed his head on her chest. “Tris, you’re going to be the death of me.” He whispered.

She pulled him closer. “I hope not, I want to spend the rest of my life with you.”

He looked at her. “Hmmmm, it sounds like an interesting plan. Are you saying that you want us to marry?”

She smiled softly at him. “In a few years time, I could be persuaded.” She joked.

He laughed. “I’m sure I can think of something to convince you.” He leered at her, raising his pierced eyebrow.

She took his head in her hands and pulled him even closer. They started kissing, Tris could feel the heath pool in her stomach. He was intense and unrelenting in his desire for her. She slid her hands down and then knotted them in his shirt, pulling him harder against her, all thoughts and plans to defeat Jeanine were lost in the heath of their passion.

He groaned softly, low in his throat, and then his arms circled her, gathering her against him, he pulled her down from the sofa, and they rolled over on the floor. Eric kissed her harder, deeper, with a fervent urgent need she hadn’t felt in their previous kiss. The weight of his body on top of her felt amazing. She could feel all of him pressed against her, and her mind was all over the place. She felt like she had never wanted anything more than the man in her arms, she wanted to be his in every way that mattered. His hands were everywhere, and Tris lost the perception of time and space. When his hands started pulling off her T-shirt she stood still and he stopped. Their eyes met and he whispered. “Too much, too soon?”

Tris was torn between wanting him to continue, and her Abnegation’s upbringing that demanded that they took more time to get to know each other before sleeping together. She hadn’t forgotten that intimacy was her worst fear. She blushed and nodded. “It’s not that I don’t want it, but you are my first everything and I probably need more time to process our relationship.”

Eric sighed, still on top of her, and then lowered his head in the crook of her neck. “I know Tris, and on further consideration, I would like our first time to be somewhere more comfortable, and more time to do to you and with you all the things I have in my mind.”

He then stood up and extended his hand to her, she took it and he pulled her up. “It’s better if you go back to your dormitory, we should take a few days to think of a plan to stop the Erudites, Jeanine is smart, she is the head of this plan and she won’t go down without a hell of a fight .”

She hugged him tight. “Thank you Eric, you don’t know how much this means to me.”

He held her close for a little longer and then he pulled her away from him and pushed her towards the door. “Goodnight.”

Tris opened the door, and turned one last time to look at Eric, he was watching her with a half wistful and half desperate look in his eyes. Part of her felt guilty at the thought that he was going to risk his life for her, but the biggest part was glad that she had her strong Dauntless boyfriend to help her save so many lives.


	8. 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Tris meets her mother and deepens her relationship with Eric

7.

The next day Tris decided not to go to the training room in the early morning, she was worried that Four would be waiting for her outside the dormitory.

When Cris started to talk about visiting day, she was surprised that it had sprang upon her without realising it. Peter and Molly were following her and Cristina to the Cafeteria, and she could hear them badmouthing Abnegation and her family.

She decided not to reply to their taunting, but before she entered the Cafeteria she turned and looked both of them in their eyes. "I will see you on the training mat in the afternoon, we can discuss your thoughts about my family there." And she smirked when both turned pale.

She sat at her table, and growled. "Cowards, the lot of them!"

Eric sat next to her. "You know that it isn't healthy talking to yourself?" He then proceeded to take her blueberry muffin, and gave her his chocolate one.

"Why do you get that muffin if you prefer the other one?" She smiled at him, her bad mood forgotten. Eric was just what she needed to calm down.

He shrugged his shoulders. "I could ask you the same."

She laughed then. "We should make a deal, I take the blueberry one and you take the chocolate one, and we exchange it."

He offered her his hand. "Deal!" She shook his hand, and smiled softly.

Cris coughed on her other side, and she recalled where she was, and with whom she was flirting. There were lots of eyes on them. She let go of his hand, and he looked at her with his dark serious eyes. Then he took his muffin, and left for the leader's table.

Cris whispered. "Has something happened between you too? You can see the sexual tension between you two from a mile away."

Tris blushed. "He is just nice because I won the game for him."

Cris laughed. "You really should learn that you can't lie to a Candor girl, but I will let you keep your secrets for now. When you are ready though, I want to know all the single smallest sordid details."

Tris blushed even more, and shook her head. "I still wonder why I decided to be your friend."

Cris put an arm around her shoulders. "Because I'm irresistible… just like Eric."

Tris elbowed her in her stomach. "You're really not!" The girls laughed some more, and then Eric stood up and gave his speech about faction before blood.

After breakfast all the inter-factions' Dauntless walked to the Pit to meet their families. Tris hoped that her mother would be there, she felt relieved when she spotted her. The only grey woman in a sea of white and blue.

Tris walked towards her, and hugged her tightly. "Mom, you made it. Thank you."

Her mother smiled and then they went on talking about a lot of things. Finally Tris spotted Eric, he was looking at her and when she nodded, he started walking towards them.

"There is someone very important that I want you to meet." She whispered to her mother.

Nataly Prior watched Eric attentively, when they were introduced they shook hands. There was some sort of tension, but she didn't know if it was about the upcoming war or just awkwardness.

When Eric was leaving, her mother took his arm, and looked at him seriously. "You hurt my daughter, and I will hunt you down and kill you." She whispered.

He raised his pierced eyebrow, and studied her before replying. "I would expect no less from you. Be reassured that I don't want to hurt Tris. She's my better half." He growled.

Tris was shocked by his words, and was still awestruck when her mother chuckled and whispered. "Surprisingly, I like him. Tris, I want you to know that I trust your choices. You father might not be happy about you dating a Dauntless leader with former Erudite upbringing, but I can see in his eyes and yours that there is something strong between you two."

She bit her lip. "I couldn't really avoid falling for him. He's awesome… sometimes in a very dangerous way."

Her mother put an arm around her shoulders. "Just be careful."

After a few minutes they bid their farewell, and Tris walked towards the room near the Chasm. Perhaps Eric could be persuaded to spend some more time there.

He was there, they smiled at each other almost shyly, and Eric opened the door.

Once inside Tris turned to speak with him, and she was caught off guard when his lips attacked hers. His hands grabbed her hips, and she was pulled into him. She managed to put her hands around his neck, and she didn't know how she found her legs locked around him. He growled, and turned them so that her back was leaning against the door. She lost count of how long they kissed, when he moved his mouth away and looked at her she noticed that his mouth was swollen and even sported a bite.

She laughed then. "I might have done some damage to your lips. I'm sorry I was caught up in the moment."

He chuckled. "You haven't seen yourself yet."

She placed her fingers on her lips and winced. She probably had the same look as his.

He let her go then, and they sat together on the sofa. "Now I know where you took your Dauntless attitude. Your mother is scary." He told her.

She smiled at him. "She told me that she approves of us. What you told her about me being your better half… it was really… I mean... I'm very happy that you think of me like that."

Eric sighed. "I would have never thought that I would meet someone like you, you make me feel alive and brave, even more than during my Dauntless' reckless activities. Tonight we should meet here, I have a plan to discuss with you. Now, before you turn me into a pansycake, you should go to the Cafeteria for lunch."

Tris stood up and walked to the door, before opening it, she turned to him and playfully said, "I'm afraid it's too late for that. You really semeed a pansycake." And then she left him there, running all the way to lunch. She didn't miss that he had found a plan against Jeanine, and couldn't wait for the evening to arrive.


	9. 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Four/Tris and Tris/Eric face their feelings for each other

8.

During the afternoon fights were scheduled again, Tris was paired up with Molly, and even though she would have preferred going up against Peter, she was satisfied. 

When the fight started Tris waited for Molly to do the first move. She knew that Molly was vulnerable while moving forwards, and when the bulky girl took a step towards her, she went for kicks and punches. She didn’t give Molly the time to breathe. Molly went down, even though she was bigger than her. Tris was feeling empowered by her strength against the other girl, and the minute Molly was down she began beating her repeatedly. 

When Molly's face was covered with blood and was almost unconscious, Four moved on the mat and stopped Tris. She was happy to have won, and she didn’t feel guilty for the pain inflicted to the mean girl. With Molly’s blood still on her hands she pointed her finger at Peter who paled. “You’re next.” And with that she left to clean herself.

She met Eric at the entrance of the lavatory. He was looking impressed. “You’re really scary when you choose to be. You should have seen Four’s disapproving glare at your ruthlessness.”

Tris sighed. “What about you? Do you disapprove?”

“Of course not. You’re trained to be a fighter, and to fight till just one stands. You’re one of the best because for you it isn’t just an exercise. It’s obvious it’s becoming a way of life. That’s what it means to be Dauntless. Now get yourself cleaned up, though I must admit seeing you in a fighting mood it’s a huge turn on.” He growled.

Tris felt her body respond to his words, and blushed. “You’re going to be the death of me.”

He shuffled her hair, and laughed. “I will see you tonight.”

She sent him a kiss with her mouth, and then left to get cleaned up. After a few minutes the door opened again, she didn’t bother to turn around until she felt someone behind her. She turned quickly with her hands ready to attack.

Four pulled his hands up. “Hey, I just want to talk.”

She lowered her hands, and looked at him. She didn’t trust him very much at the moment. “Look Four, I will be honest with you. I like Eric, and he likes me back. He might not be perfect in anyone’s eyes, not even in mine. But he is my choice, and I’m asking you to mind your own business.”

He passed a hand through his hair. “I don’t know if I can Tris. I feel something for you, and it's the first time I’m interested in a woman. I’ve never dealt with anything like the feelings you evoke in me.”

She gulped, in another life she would have loved to hear this declaration, and her heart broke for him and the other Tris, the more simple and innocent one. She looked at him and whispered. “I’m sorry, it’s just I don’t like you that way. I want a man who has a Dauntless attitude, and for as much as you try… your Abnegation background is quite obvious.”

Four looked down, and put his hands in his pockets. “You do know that Eric was Erudite.”

She nodded. “He might have been born there, but he’s a true Dauntless. His strength and fierceness and yes even his brutality… those are the qualities that make him unique to my eyes. He isn’t afraid to ask for what he wants, and he isn’t scared to take it either.”

Four looked up then with a determined look, he took a step forward, and before she could move he pulled her into his arms. Tris struggled against him, but he was stronger. Four tried to calm her down. “Tris stop, I’m not going to hurt you. I want to show you that I’m not afraid to get what I want either.”

Tris stopped struggling. She closed her eyes, she remembered the scent of him, the strength of his lean body. Yes, she had accepted that he wasn’t going to be hers, but in that moment she could actually feel her heart and mind wavering. However, she recalled quite quickly that what she felt for Eric was stronger and more important. She put her hands on his chest, and pushed him away. “I love Eric, and nobody will change that.”

He looked shocked. “You love him?”

Tris was shocked as well, but in that moment she realised that she did love Eric. That stubborn and strong man had reached her heart, and he wasn’t going anywhere. “Yes… yes I do.”

“Now that you have your answer, I think you should leave her the hell alone.” Eric got out of the shadows where he had heard everything they had talked about, and walked towards them. “The next time you put your hands on my woman, I will kill you. I will rip you apart slowly, and enjoy every second of it.” He growled.

At his words Tris recalled the Eric of her previous life, that dangerous and wild leader. The one who had sold his faction to Jeanine. She shook her head, she knew that his darkness was part of him, and she wasn’t going to backtrack. She had admitted that she loved him, and she would accept even this side of him. Perhaps with time she might even tame him a bit, not too much because she liked his intensity and passion quite a lot.

Four glanced one last time at Tris, and then left.

Tris and Eric were left alone, facing each other. He looked very serious. “Did you really mean it? What you told him?”

“Yes, I love you Eric.” She told him, looking straight at him.

His eyes lowered for a moment. Then he looked up, she couldn’t read the expression in his eyes. “Fuck! I’ve never heard anyone saying it directed at me ever… I didn’t even know what love meant until...I...I’ve never thought someone could really accept me for what I am… flawed, and sometimes twisted.”

She smiled, and took his hand. “Flawed, twisted, dangerous, stubborn, scary but as well brave, brilliant, strong, smart… we all have flaws, and I love yours very much.”

He sighed, and then said. “I love you too.”

“Yeah?” She knew she was grinning like a silly teenager.

He was grinning too. “Yeah.”

She hugged him, and he hugged her back. She had her head on his heart that was beating wildly against her ear. “Now I can really say that you’re my pansycake.”

He laughed, and she laughed with him. She knew that she couldn’t stay much longer in his arms, training was starting soon, but she burrowed further into him and absorbed the heat of his body for a while longer.


	10. 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> End of the story for now.

AN1: I will include some parts regarding the plan to bring down Jeanine, but the story was written to explore a relationship between Eric and Tris and was never meant to be lengthy or too detailed. 

AN2: I want to thank all the people who took the time to read, review and favorite the story. I will probably add another chapter but I’m not sure about it.

9\. 

The afternoon passed by quickly, Tris ate her dinner at an uncommon speed, then she bid Cris goodbye without further explanation, and ran to the hidden room near the Chasm.

Eric was already waiting for her, they got in together, and they smiled at each other. They both looked shy, declaring their feelings had embarrassed both of them. 

“Hey.” He said.

“Hey.” She replied.

They were looking at each other, and after a moment of silence they burst into laughing. He pulled her into his arms, and she hugged him. “This is ridiculous, we look really stupid.”

She nodded. “I know, I’ve never felt this way for anyone before, and I might be still reeling with the shock of actually revealing my love to you.”

“Me too. I hope that with time it will be more natural to speak about my feelings. Though, I asked you here to talk about Jeanine’s plan.” He said.

They spent the following hour discussing various options and allies. Eric had revealed that he had talked to Max, and the other leader had expressed some doubts about using his fellow faction members to do Jeanine’s bidding. Max had agreed to reach out to Amity and Candor and see if there were different options to explore to gain some say in the government of their city. 

Eric was smiling. “It’s not going to be easy or simple, but if we involve other factions then Jeanine can’t really act on her own. She needs our cooperation, and without an army she can't do much. She can still strike hard, but with less bloodshed.”

Tris exaled the breath that she had kept. “After the factions agree to a change in the government, we really need to address the divergent problem. We need to find a way to integrate us in our society without arming anyone.”

Eric nodded. “That must really be our next project, under supervision we can allow Jeanine to render divergent armless. Not neutralising them, but monitoring them differently.”

Tris was even willing to test some of the Erudite’s serums, but she didn’t tell Eric about it. Her boyfriend looked very protective, and it wasn’t the right time. 

He told her that the following weeks he would be busy destroying Jeanine’s plan. Tris had to concentrate to pass the fear sims and become Dauntless. They wouldn’t have much time to spend together, but he promised her that after she was an effective Dauntless he would steal her away and spend time with her alone.

They kissed intensely, Tris was scared for Eric but at the same time she trusted him. She was actually happy not to have all the weight of this fight on her shoulders. Eric had provided a safe place to be herself, and at the same time was the excitement and passion she needed in her life.

The following week Tris started phase two of initiation, and tried hard not to overdo her fear sims. She was still top three but with more minutes to her simulations. Four was watching her intensely during those weeks, he could see that she and Eric weren’t seeing each other and she knew he was wondering if she and Eric were still together. She kept her distance from Tobias, and waited with impatience the time that she would be free to be again with Eric.

Finally the day of her final simulation arrived, Tris went through it like a breeze, and at the end she didn’t find the fear of intimacy. She was glad not to embarrass Eric with a scene that would have hunted and embarrassed her for her whole life.

In the evening during dinner, Max stood up and called for everyone’s attention. Very calmly he explained what had been going on behind the scenes, he told everyone that there was a power struggle between the factions, and that Dauntless had finally offered a solution that was agreeable to everyone. 

There was going to be a council of all the factions, the representative of every faction would rely to his people all that was discussed in the council, and the most important decisions were going to be discussed and voted by every faction. That way everyone was going to be involved. The factionless were going to be studied by the Erudites, a part of them was going to be sorted into the other factions, and the other part was going to be monitored so that they were rendered inoffensive.

Tris liked this new government, and she noticed that the whole faction agreed. It had been wise not to disclose what was the former plan otherwise they would have risked a revolt. 

Max then announced that the board with the scores for the initiates was going to be showed. When Tris realised that she had ranked first she almost fainted. But all her friends hugging her and celebrating with her were the best reward she could wish. When she managed to free herself from the crowd congratulating her, she spotted Eric next to the exit. He was watching her intensely, and she knew it was time for her to show him that she really loved him. She walked calmly to where he was standing, and she took his hand.

“I believe I was promised a tour of your apartment.” She whispered boldly.

He smirked. “Are you sure you want to enter my lair?”

She bit her lip and she felt a blush rising in her cheeks. There weren’t many things she had been sure in her life until then, but sleeping with Eric was one of her few certainties. She smiled at him. “Take me home, pansycake.”

He laughed and took her hand, he intertwined his fingers with hers, and pulled her away from the noise of the Cafeteria. 

Tris knew that it was the beginning of a beautiful and satisfying Dauntless life with a man who had fought for his faction and for her. She couldn’t ask for more.


End file.
